


Just Be Yourself

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Spencer has a panic attack before his first date with Y/N.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“This was a big mistake,” Spencer huffed towards the end of a long work day.

Emily turned around quickly, her hair flapping in front of her face. “What was?”

“I…I have a blind date… tonight at 6:30,” he replied, straightening his jacket for what felt like the fifth time in as many minutes. “It’s just so hard to meet people, so I figured I’d try the Internet thing and I have a date tonight, but…” 

“But what?” Morgan asked, having heard only half the conversation. “That’s great, kid. You’re finally meeting people. What’s wrong?” 

“I’m just afraid it’s going to go horribly. What if she thinks I’m weird? What if she can’t stand my rambling? What if she takes one look at me and walks out?”

“Woah,” Emily said, rubbing his arm to calm him. The intonation in her voice was enough to imply what he was saying was ridiculous. 

Morgan shook his head, repeating what he had said so many times before. “Pretty Boy, you know your face is your best asset. She’s gonna love you.”

Spencer wanted to believe his friends - he really did, but his brain was shifting into overdrive. He was having a hard time breathing; each breath was a fight against the elephant-like weight on his chest. His hands were shaky and sweaty, enough so that he was having trouble unbuttoning the top button on his work shirt. 

“Woah,” Rossi said as he walked into the conference, “What could possibly have the boy genius so riled up?” 

“He’s got a blind date tonight,” Emily responded, never taking her eyes off her nervous friend. 

“Have you talked before? Or is it a complete blind date?” he asked. 

Without looking up, his hands still shaking trying to hold up the weight of his head, he responded. “We’ve been messaging through the dating website,” he said, trying to steady his breath. “But we’ve never even spoken. I’ve never heard her voice before.” 

“Well, tell us about her,” Rossi said. 

“Tell us about who?” Garcia asked cheerfully, her heels clicking and clacking on the office floor. 

Morgan turned to her, wishing there was something he could do to help his friend not feel so anxious. “Pretty Ricky’s got a blind date tonight and he wants to pass out.” 

“Oh yes, tell us all about her,” Garcia insisted. Slowly, and with shaking hands, he pulled his phone out of his suit pocket, bringing up the website where her profile was. 

“She’s beautiful,” he started, passing his phone off to his friends so they might realize why he was so nervous. 

“Oh, boy,” Morgan whistled, “she is something else.” 

“Her name is Y/N. She works for a pharmaceutical developer in the city. She’s a doctor. Comes from a family of four. Her mother and father are still together and she has a younger sister. What if she doesn’t like me?” he asked, his lip curling up into a pout. 

“Well, then that would be her loss, Reid,” Emily said, patting him on the back. “You’re a certified genius, you’re sweet, generous and you’re cute.” 

“You’re just saying that because you’re my friend,” he said. 

Emily brought her finger under his chin so he’d meet her eyes. “I’m saying it because it’s true. You’re much more than you believe yourself to be. Even in the looks department. Do you see how many women and men want to ask you out when we’re on cases?” 

He looked at them all, perplexed. “Really?” 

They all shook their heads. “You’ve got the face of an angel,” Garcia said, pinching his cheeks. “She’s going to love you.” 

Spencer took a deep breath, brushing his hands through his hair. “I hope you’re right. I’m just no good with dates.” 

“You’re better than you think,” Morgan replied, “plus, don’t you know the whole geek thing is really in right now. Ladies love geeks. You’re in. Just be yourself and she’ll love you.” 

The end of the day was fast-approaching, as was his time to meet Y/N, so he stood up and took another deep breath. 

“Shake it out,” Rossi said, “jump up and down. Get out all the nervous energy.” Spencer did as Rossi suggested, feeling slightly better, but also slightly the fool for jumping up and down in the middle of the office. 

“Take deep breaths,” Emily said as they walked out of the office. “And text us after the date is over and let us know how it went okay? She’ll love you.”

“Thanks guys,” he said as they left the elevator. “I still want to throw up, but it wasn’t as bad as before. Hopefully I don’t throw up on her shoes.” He laughed at that mental image as he made his way to his car. 

“Just be yourself,” he muttered to himself. “You’re good.”


End file.
